


Ichigo needs a break

by Newsnakeyes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Urahara Kisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dildos, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So many tags, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsnakeyes/pseuds/Newsnakeyes
Summary: Ichigo forgets to take suppressants due to shinigami duties; smut ensures.Alpha Urahara Kisuke, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck-“ Ichigo groaned to himself as he rutted against his bed. He had forgotten to take suppressants and now he was going into heat, stupid shinigami duties distracting him from his bodies’ needs. “I hate being an omega.”

 

The male was extremely grateful in that moment Kon was with his sisters and that none of the shinigami were hanging out at his place, for once. The carrot top was not looking forward to staying in bed for a week, jacking off and using toys, but it was better than trying to find a dumbass Alpha. Ichigo grumbled as he reached out for his nightstand, fumbling around for a bit until his hand landed on his phone. He let out a whimper as another wave of heat hit him, coursing through his body roughly. Heats always felt like he was going to die if he didn’t have something up his ass as soon as possible, it was extremely annoying for the independent male.

 

However, even Ichigo couldn’t beat nature. After the wave subsided enough for the male to think coherently, he fumbled with his phone again to send a text to his father that he was going to be in heat for the next week, which Isshin immediately responded with concern. The only time the dumbass even got serious was when it concerned his son’s secondary gender, being extremely protective over his only son. Ichigo knew the bastard meant well, but more than not it was annoying especially when his father tried to give him the “talk”.

 

_ Week off. In heat _

  
  


_ What happened? Did you forget your suppressants? _

 

_ Ya, will be fine. Just need the week to deal with it _

 

_ Alright, text me if you need anything. I’ll tell the girls to not bother you. _

 

_ Thxs _

 

Ichigo dropped his phone back on his nightstand as he rolled onto his back. The male bit his lip as his left hand slipped under his shirt and gently palmed his stomach. Rubbing light circles on the flesh, Ichigo reached down with his other hand to fumble with his pants to get them off as fast as possible. The boy slipped off the pants with ease after that, leaving himself only in boxers and a shirt. Ichigo shuffled to get more comfortable before hissing in discomfort as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his boxers. God, Ichigo despised heats.

 

The whole thing was beyond degrading and it sucked even more because the male had no mate. However, Ichigo did want one and the one he wanted was a certain perverted shopkeeper that had saved him multiple times. As much as the carrot top wanted Urahara Kisuke to be his, Ichigo knew full well the other man didn’t see him in the same way, often pushing the fiery teen away. The carrot top wasn’t stupid, he knew the subtle signs of rejection, moving away and avoiding eye contact with the teen. Ichigo would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but he had become accustomed to rejection so he forced himself to not take it personally.

 

There wasn’t much he could do except wait for the silly little crush to go away, however the feeling had grown into something similar to love. Ichigo was so very screwed, yet the male couldn’t bring himself to care all that much because the feeling was beautiful. As much as the love was unrequited, Ichigo still enjoyed the feeling of being in love. Great, now he was starting to sound like a high school girl talking about their crush. Another reason why he despised heats, they fucked up his emotional state and made him more clingy. Not comfortable or natural for the young male.

 

“Ngh-!” A groan left the male’s lips when a practically strong wave of heat crashed over him, making Ichigo breathless. His heat was just getting started, after all the teen was still coherent. This heat would be especially strong since he had been putting it off for the past couple of months.

 

Concentrating back on pleasuring himself, Ichigo pulled his hands from his body to roughly yank his shirt off. Throwing the restrictive clothing somewhere in the room, the boy’s focus zeroed in on his nipples. The little pink buds were rock hard, the A/C in the room making them more stiff. Biting his lip once again, Ichigo reached up and pinched both nubs, pulling on them somewhat harshly. A breathy moan spilled past his lips as he subconsciously bucked his hips to get some friction. Any friction.

 

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Ichigo played with the little nubs for awhile longer, increasing the inferno in the base of his belly. Flicking each nub playfully was seriously arousing the young male, making his legs spread unconsciously. Ichigo must’ve made quite a sight, striped naked except for skintight black boxers, rigid nipples turning red, and legs spread wantonly. Not to mention, the bright red blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck. The male finally decided he had enough teasing and stopped playing with the little nubs, instead reaching down into his boxers. Ichigo firmly encircled the base of his cock, shuddering at finally touching the sensitive appendage after denying it for so long.

 

“Hah… fuck,” Ichigo groaned quietly, trying to stay quiet for the sake of his sisters and father. At least for the night. After morning came, Isshin would gather the twins and take a week long vacation so the male could deal with his heat in peace, the only good thing the bastard did.

 

Strengthening his grip, Ichigo started to firmly stroke himself. Reaching down with his other hand, it too disappeared underneath the black fabric, cradling his balls. The male sped up the stroking to a near frantic pace while fondling the sack, throwing his head in ecstasy. Ichigo whined from the base of his throat as his hand moved up and down his cock, making the inferno in his belly increase to near dangerous levels as he bucked his hips wildly. With the pleasure increasing, the male become more and more aware of the feeling of being empty, and the slick currently dripping from his ass. Ichigo wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer until he’ll be coming for the first time that night.

 

The carrot top quickly rolled over into his stomach, mewling slightly at the increased friction on his member. Releasing both his balls and erection, Ichigo grabbed his bed sheets and frantically thrusting his hips against the comforter. The beautiful sensation of his silk boxers rubbing against his heated member almost made Ichigo cry, the soft comforter only increasing the effect. His rutting increased drastically, hips snapping forward with almost animalistic ferocity as he neared completion. Whimpering softly as the pleasure started to become too much, Ichigo snapped his hips forward one more time and emptied his load in his now ruined boxers.

 

“Ah hah… shit,” Ichigo let out pants, chest heaving as he tried to re catch his breath. “Those are… definitely ruined.”

 

The male finally calmed down his racing heart after a few moments, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Ichigo could already feel the beginnings of arousal starting to grow in his belly again. The male let a grimace of disgust cross his face, from both his body and the sticky mess in his underwear. Ichigo knew the silk would just in the way later, so he went ahead and just ripped them off his skin, throwing the remaining cloth somewhere in his room. Heaving himself off his bed, the teen almost fell from the feeling of vertigo hitting him but it disappeared just as fast.

 

The male shook his head before crouching down next to his bed to dig around underneath it. Feeling his hand hit cardboard, Ichigo grabbed the object and pulled it out. Out came a box labeled ‘Do not touch, Heat only’ with black, bold letters. Letting out a deep sigh, the male pried open the closed box with his bare hands before dropping it on the bed. Climbing back onto the soft sheets, Ichigo sat next to the box and started shifting through it. He was looking for something simple, just enough to get him through his first night of heat so he wouldn’t bother his family. The teen clicked his tongue in success as he pulled out a purple dildo roughly 8 inches, bigger than average simply because Ichigo’s body was fucking special and needed something more. The teen debated using lube as well since he had plenty of slick, before deciding it was better safe than sorry.

 

Scooting back to the center of the bed with his two prizes, Ichigo laid down on his back with his legs spread and slightly bent at the knees. Uncapping the lube first, the male coated his fingers thoroughly since he didn’t want to hurt himself. Ichigo sucked in a breath before letting it out shakiedly as his heat started to flare up again, making the recently dull fire in his belly become a raging inferno again. Gritting his teeth to endure the pain of being empty, Ichigo reached down and gently traced his entrance with his middle finger. Forcing himself to relax, the male gently pushed in the finger until it was in knuckle deep. Pleasure ripped through him with a small feeling of discomfort from the stretch, even with his body producing slick.

 

“Ohh~ Fuck,” Ichigo moaned slightly, not bucking his hips through sheer force of will.

 

The teen waited a moment with baited breath before starting to pump the finger carefully, stretching his entrance. Sparks of pleasure went through the teen as his walls clamped on the intrusion. It had been awhile since Ichigo had taken a dildo up the ass, maybe a year or more. A sudden jolt of pressure flashed through Ichigo, making the boy let out a silent scream as his cock gave a twitch, he had found his prostate. Whining breathlessly, the male quickly slipped in another finger as he grew impatient with the pace he had set. Roughly fucking himself on the two fingers, the boy coated his free hand with lube and started to slick up the dildo. Ichigo didn’t do anything with the toy yet, instead starting to scissor his fingers to stretch himself more. His insides accommodated the intrusions with little to no problem, walls tight but not overwhelmingly so as he set a somewhat brutal pace.

 

After a few moments of squelching lube and slick along with heavy pants leaving Ichigo, he decided to enter another finger. As he eased in the next finger, the male felt a somewhat pain build in his backside from the intrusion before it disappeared underneath the feeling of pleasure. Letting out a quiet moan as he swirled the fingers around, immediately going to his prostate to press against the small bundle of nerves ruthlessly. Another silent scream ripped from Ichigo’s throat, his cock leaking pre-come all over his belly. Swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, the male fingered himself a while longer before gently pulling the digits out. Ichigo frantically fumbled for the purple dildo with slippery hands, almost dropping the damn thing multiple times before gently placing the toy at his entrance.

 

Taking deep breaths, the boy steadily pushed in the sex toy with a near constant whine slipping past his lips. It took a moment, but the dildo finally bottomed out and Ichigo forced himself to stay still. The boy wanted to scream his pleasure for all the world to hear, wanted an Alpha so bad it hurt, but the male refrained. Whimpering pathetically, the male pulled the toy almost completely out with only the tip remaining, before slapping it back in. Moans spilled past bitten lips without break, constant noise escaping the male as the toy scraped against his inner walls. His insides clamped tightly around the toy, his body believing it to be a real cock and trying to milk it for it’s seed.

 

“Agh~...Ngh~” Ichigo whined, adjusting his grip on the dildo to create a better rhythm. The sound of squelching flesh and quiet whimpers filled the teen’s room, trying desperately to be quiet for the sake of his family. He really didn’t want to deal with that embarrassment even if they knew he was an Omega.

 

Pleasure built steadily in the pit of his belly, heat swirling throughout his body deliciously. Ichigo started to increase the pace, rutting back on the dildo with increasing toughness, trying to reach completion. The teen’s bed was started to bang lightly against the wall, making the boy slow down with a drawn out sob of desperation. He needed to come badly, he needed to be  _ filled  _ with come, he needed a knot. Ichigo almost wailed as the dildo inside him pressed against his prostate, sending hot flashes of pleasure crackling up his spine. The male kept pressing the toy against that spot again, and again, and again. The boy could feel himself about to burst, he just needed one more thing to send him over the edge.

 

Ichigo’s free hand came up and gripped his cock, rough and quick strokes. He couldn’t keep the noises down anymore as moan after moan slipped past his lips, eyes screwed shut from the intense pleasure building. It only took a couple of pulls of his member for the ball of heat in his stomach to burst, sending rope after rope of come splattering across his chest. The male couldn’t move, pleasure fading away slowly to exhaustion as his body was finally sated for the night. His heat would be full blown the next day, where he would need a knot to calm the inferno down. Sighing softly and closing his eyes as exhaustion overcame him, Ichigo sluggishly reaches down and tried to pull the dildo out. However, his entrance was clamping pretty tight on the intrusion, a by product of climax so it wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Fuck it,” Ichigo mumbled, rolling onto his side and curling up, not even bothering to cover himself. It would just get in the way later on, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter out! Enjoy, I worked on this over the course of two days and I’m not sure how to feel about it. I don’t usually write smut, so sorry if it seems kinda awkward.

Kisuke was getting more and more concerned as the day went by, his instincts going haywire and his inner Alpha snarling at everything. It wasn’t normal for his instincts to get so out of control… unless it involved Ichigo. Well, that must be the problem. Something was wrong with his little carrot top.

 

“Tessai-kun~, I’ll be leaving the shop in your hands~!” Kisuke called out to his assistant with a singsong voice, trying to cover his restlessness by acting cheerful.

 

“Alright, boss,” Tessai magically appeared next to the shopkeeper, giving the blonde a salute. Kisuke would’ve been startled if he wasn’t used to the tall man pulling such stunts.

 

As the shopkeeper made his way out the door, a small lively boy yelled out to him, “Where ya going, boss?!”

 

The shy girl next to the boy frowned, reaching out and tugging on the redhead’s sleeve, “You shouldn't be so rude, Jinta… He would’ve told us if he wanted.”

 

Jinta started yelling at the small girl and pulling on her pigtails after she said that, effectively giving Kisuke an opening to leave as fast as possible. The shopkeeper whistled as he made his way down the road, cane tapping against the concrete. The blonde let out a sigh once he was far enough away from the shouten, shoulders dropping and face set in a frown. The short walk to the Kurosaki Clinic had definitely helped clear the shopkeeper’s mind, even reined in his inner alpha for a while. It was no surprise for his alpha to be acting up when it involved Ichigo, however what could possibly be going on with the carrot top? It wasn’t exactly a secret that Kisuke was in love with the teen, more than a few people threatening him if he hurt the carrot top.

 

A faint scream yanked the shopkeeper out of his musing, head snapping up and unsheathing Benihime in one fluid movement. In a burst of shunpo, Kisuke was in Kurosaki’s house in no time and following the noise with deadly precision. The shopkeeper knew immediately it was Ichigo simply because he could feel only the teen’s resiatsu in the house, his inner alpha snarling and trying to break free. Kisuke was so one minded on his task, he didn’t even smell the delicious ripe scent wafting through the house, getting richer the closer he got to Ichigo. Another scream sounded, much closer this time and coming from the teen’s room, Kisuke burst through with Benihime ready.

 

It was dead silent as the shopkeeper took in the scene before him, arousal pumping through his veins just looking at the teen. Ichigo was spread out on his bed quite deliciously, on all fours with his face pressed against the headboard of the bed, panting furiously as he fumbled with the toy currently in his ass. The boy was shuddering with painful little sobs, desperately rutting back against the dildo penetrating him. Kisuke couldn’t breathe at the sight, actually dropping Benihime as his mouth went bone dry and all blood flowed south. Ichigo wasn’t too far gone it seemed, since the teen jerked his head around to stare wide eyed at the shopkeeper once Benihime hit the floor.

 

Kisuke cleared his throat as he tried to speak, “Hey, uh, Kurosaki-san.”

 

Ichigo just continued to stare at him like a deer caught in headlights, having gone completely still once his body registered the alpha in his room. The heady scent that had been wafting through the air strengthened suddenly as Ichigo’s body called out for an alpha, a knot,  _ anything _ . Kisuke couldn’t help the twitch and snarl at the heady scent signaling an unmated ,  _ fertile _ omega. The shopkeeper slowly started to approach the teen with hesitant steps, unsure of what to do. This was the first time the blonde was stumped on what to do, the first time he had walked in on an omega’s heat. There wasn’t protocols for this type of shit!

 

“Kuros-Ichigo, I need you to look at me,” Kisuke tried to soothe, reaching out one hand and settling it on Ichigo’s face. His voice came out rough due to his straining self control to just rip off his clothes and pound into the soft, willing body in front of him. “D-Do you want me to leave? I can help the pain go away if you want it...”

 

Kisuke couldn’t believe he was offering! Shit, most omegas were completely incoherent the second day of heat and Kisuke had promised himself not to go after the teen. While the shopkeeper was having a moral crisis, the omega was biting his lips as he thought, gazing up at the shopkeeper through eyelashes hesitantly. It seemed Ichigo was more coherent than he thought and fuck, that turned Kisuke on because that meant the teen viewed him as a trustworthy alpha. The shopkeeper wasn’t, but his inner alpha howled in pleasure nonetheless.

 

Ichigo suddenly let out a cry that had the shopkeeper straining in his pants and concentrating entirely on keeping his inner alpha at bay. Fuck, that was hot. The teen visibly trembled against the headboard, bowing his head and panting loudly. The young male was trying to think about how to respond, but his mind kept going blank from his heat. Whimpering softly, the teen decided to hell with it and he would deal with the consequences later.

 

Ichigo reached up and yanked the shopkeeper down on top of him, “Alpha.” The word came out breathy and lust filled, completely destroying whatever self control the shopkeeper had.

 

“Ichigo,” Kisuke growled from his throat, grasping the teen’s hips with an iron grip. He wasn’t letting his little berry go, not when he finally had him, even if it was only for a week. “Oh~, you smell so good my little omega.”

 

Ichigo cried out at the words, bucking his naked hips against the shopkeeper’s clothed ones. A growl slipped past the blonde’s lips, leaning down and nipping at the teen’s throat but careful not to sink his teeth in the mating bond no matter how much he wanted to. Kisuke leaned back enough to yank off his haori, sending it flying before the shopkeeper leaned down again and captured his berry’s lips. Ichigo frantically kissed back, reaching up and cupping the blonde’s face with his hands with a moan. The two males kissed passionately for several moments, lips sliding against each other sensuously once the teen got the hang of it. Kisuke gently begged for entrance with his tongue, licking at the teen’s swollen lips, which Ichigo immediately granted. Their tongues slid together perfectly, tasting each other as they mapped each other’s caverns. Ichigo finally had to pull back to gasp for breath, a thin string of saliva still connecting them.

 

“Ichigo-“ Kisuke groaned as said teen started to nip at the alpha’s neck, sucking hickeys into the pale skin. “How do you want this?”

 

The carrot top whined slightly, bucking his hips forwardly weakly as he tried to think coherently. It just wasn’t fair that the alpha was more composed than him, “Knot! Want your knot! Fill me with it!”

 

Kisuke stilled and bowed his head as he tried to breath, heart thudding painfully against his chest as those words got him even more hot and bothered. Shit, his berry wasn’t even aware how much sex appeal he was oozing at the moment. The shopkeeper finally started moving again by pulling back to rip off the rest of his clothes. Ichigo watched with avid interest as more and more skin was revealed to the teen, hard muscle flexing in a show of interest. The blonde chuckled huskily at the teen’s sharp and hungry gaze, slipping his pants off in one smooth move with a light hiss at the cold air. Ichigo was immediately on him, threading his fingers in the unruly hair and yanking him down to smash their lips together. Kisuke moaned into the kiss, which was quickly becoming sloppy and desperate.

 

The desire to take the teen in front of him was quickly growing, his head going dizzy from the onslaught on pleasure. Ichigo whimpered pathetically against the other’s lips, making the shopkeeper snap and thrust his hips forward. Their erections slid against each other beautifully, making both males breath out a moan. Pre-come was spilling from both of their cocks, slicking them so the slide was smooth as they thrust against each other again. Kisuke grabbed the other’s hips again with a vice grip, suddenly increasing his pace as their erections slid together.

 

“Agh~... fuck, Kisuke,” Ichigo groaned, bucking his hips up wildly to keep contact with the alpha.

 

The said male groaned and leaned down to engage the teen in another passion filled kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Kisuke gave a practically hard thrust that had Ichigo sliding up the bed even with hands grounding him. The teen mewled loudly at the heavenly sensation of rubbing cocks with the man he loved, pleasure starting to build unbearably. Ichigo knew he couldn’t last much longer with how rough his alpha was being, but he wanted it to last so he could be with the shopkeeper longer.

 

“Kisuke-!” Ichigo trailed off with a scream as the older male reached up with one hand to snag a nipple, rolling the nub between two fingers. The older male chuckled breathlessly, never once stopping his relentless thrusting.

 

“Ichigo,” Kisuke groaned deeply, continuing to roll the nipple before leaning down and capturing the other one between his lips. Another scream left the carrot top.

 

Ichigo felt the heat in his stomach about to burst, fingers desperately scrambling his alpha’s hair, “Coming-! Agh~... A-about to com-!”

 

The teen couldn’t finish his frantic shouting before his member started sprouting ropes of come across both of the male’s chests. The blonde followed his omega soon after, bathing both of them in semen as both of them gasped for breath. Ichigo whimpered lightly as the older male pulled back slightly, their oversensitive members grazing each other. Kisuke plopped down next to his berry, throwing an arm around the teen to pull him close. The shopkeeper nuzzled the younger’s neck affectionately, inhaling the teen’s heavenly scent with a sign of pleasure. The teen didn’t say anything, just relaxing into the embrace with glee as his body recuperated.

 

“Kisuke,” Ichigo started, wanting to ask the man if he really wanted him. However, the older pressed a finger to his swollen lips, effectively shutting the teen up.

 

“Shh,” The shopkeeper whispered, placing a couple of kisses against the younger’s neck. “We’ll worry about the consequences later, Alright?”

 

Ichigo was starting to have second thoughts, his mind whirling as he wondered if the older was staying through his heat because he somewhat liked him or the shopkeeper just wanted a nice fuck. The teen highly doubted it was the second option due to the blonde not actually fucking him yet, and placing Ichigo’s pleasure above his own. The teen didn’t think he could live with the thought of being used by the person he loved.

 

“Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered, turning fully on his side to look the older man in the eyes with an earnest expression. “...I need to know if you’re just going to use me… after my heat, if you’re going to leave… me. Because I don’t think I can deal with that.”

 

The teen looked off to the side with red cheeks, the closest he would get to confessing because he was never one for words. Actions always spoke louder than words for the carrot top and this was no exception. Kisuke’s eyes widened at the subtle confession, idly wondering how long his feelings had been reciprocated and the shopkeeper has not even noticed. Looking down at the blushing mess that was his omega, Kisuke only felt affection and love for Ichigo.

 

“...No, I won’t leave if you’ll have me,” Kisuke breathed shakily, feeling happiness thrumming through his veins. His hands were shaking as he reached up and gently stroked red cheeks, stealing the carrot top’s lips in a breathtaking kiss. “I’ve wanted you for so long… and to have you now is like a dream come true.”

 

Keeping a firm grip on his berry’s face, he nuzzled their cheeks together affectionately with a large smile. It was genuine and it took away Ichigo’s breath at seeing its brilliance. Just the sight of it made the teen’s cock stir as arousal started to course through his veins again, reminding the male of his heat. As though it was waiting for a cue, a practically harsh jolt of heat spread through him and his entrance clenched down on nothing. The teen needed a knot before he died from the overbearing heat.

 

“Kisuke~,” Ichigo moaned, arching his back and pressing his cock against the older’s stomach. “I-I need… you inside m-me! Now!”

 

“Pushy, pushy,” Kisuke tsked but didn’t waste anymore time teasing the teen, instead reaching down with one hand to gently circle his omega’s entrance. Placing his lips right next to Ichigo’s ear, the blonde whispered huskily, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good take of you.”

 

It didn’t take long for the shopkeeper to grow impatient and press in a finger, making Ichigo tremble against Kisuke. The blonde found it extremely adorable and arousing as the teen curled into the alpha, rocking against the fingers inside him. The blonde sucked in a deep breath and choked on it as the little berry started to chant his name like a prayer, “Kisuke, Kisuke, Kisuke…” The blonde’s cock twitched every time the teen whimpered or moaned his name, making it difficult for Kisuke to concentrate on pleasuring the teen. After a few moments, the older deemed Ichigo was ready for another finger, which glided in as easy as the first one. Gently mapping out the tight cavern with two fingers, Kisuke found the little bundle of nerves that made any man gay. The prostate.

 

Ichigo squealed loudly as the blonde’s fingers brushed against the nerves, mercilessly abusing it with two fingers. Mockingly gentle, the shopkeeper stroked the nerves with the two fingers, sometimes scissoring the digits. The teen was now grasping Kisuke’s shoulders, mouth open wide as his tongue poked out from overstimulation.  The blonde decided to take advantage and lightning fast, had fastened his lips around the slimy appendage. Ichigo moaned loudly as the shopkeeper played with his tongue, pulling it in to suck on it or gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive taste buds. While the teen was distracted, Kisuke pressed in the third finger and really started to finger fuck the teen. The blonde listened with growing arousal at the sound of squelching flesh, the lewd sound echoing in the small room.

 

“Ichi, are you ready for my cock?” Kisuke let go of the other’s tongue to nip at his ear, running his own tongue along the shell. “Ready to be stuffed full with my knot?”

 

Ichigo was too far gone to properly respond, only calling out “Alpha!” The shopkeeper chuckled huskily, thoroughly enjoying that he was the first and only one to make the teen incoherent. The carrot top would never be leaving him after all the things the shopkeeper was going to show him. The blonde decided that his berry had enough preparation and pulled his fingers out with a loud squelch. Ichigo twitched at the noise, mewling and groaning as he tried to get the fingers back in him. The teen felt empty and loose after the older had pulled out his fingers, making the omega restless and horny.

 

“On all fours,” Kisuke whispered before pulling back to watch the teen frantically flip over and wiggle his ass in the air. “Good boy~.”

 

Ichigo moaned loudly at the praise, spreading his legs as far apart as they could go, baring his leaking ass to the shopkeeper. Kisuke sucked in a deep breath, his higher brain functions completely abandoning him as he stared at the delicious sight that was Ichigo Kurosaki presenting himself. If the shopkeeper wasn’t already hard enough that it hurt, then he sure as hell was now. The teen was obviously being coy too when he looked back from underneath eyelashes and wiggled his ass just the slightest, making his cheeks jiggle.

 

Oh fuck, Kisuke was gone.

 

The blonde was on the carrot top faster than the teen could process, the older man’s cock pressing in the tight, hot cavern with little to no resistance. Both males moaned loudly at finally being connected, the shopkeeper almost blowing his load as soon as he bottomed out. Ichigo’s inner walls clamped down tight on the intrusion, squeezing the blonde’s member harshly. The air was punched out of Kisuke’s lungs as Ichigo sloppily started to fuck himself on the shopkeeper’s cock, moaning shamelessly. The blonde whimpered and trembled as he witnessed the teen sliding up and down on his cock, as though he couldn’t get enough. The teen’s entrance kept greedily sucked him in, tightening as though to keep the shopkeeper’s cock in. Kisuke finally snapped and grabbed ahold of the teen’s hips harshly, snapping his hips forward as Ichigo was sliding back down, a choked scream leaving swollen lips.

 

“K-kisuke!” The teen cried out as the shopkeeper really started to fuck his berry. After hearing his omega cry out, Kisuke started to piston into the teen as hard as possible, making the bed bang against the wall loudly. “H-harder!”

 

Kisuke leaned over Ichigo with a groan, starting to lick at his lover’s neck and upper back while still hammering into the teen. The younger kept making little noises, bitten off gasps and heaving moans that kept the shopkeeper on edge. Suddenly biting down on the junction where neck and shoulders met, Kisuke snapped his hips forward at a slightly different angle. Ichigo let out the highest pitch scream the shopkeeper had ever heard, his arms giving out and the teen’s head hitting the pillow. The blonde had rammed into Ichigo’s prostate head-on, very nearly making the teen black out from the pleasure.

 

Smirking evilly against the bleeding wound, Kisuke eased out slowly before ramming against the sensitive bundle of nerves again. The teen gave out another scream, voice slightly hoarse. Ichigo’s whole body was on fire, pleasure tingling down his spine as his prostate was abused, his cock hot and heavy between his legs. The teen couldn’t hold out much longer, pre-come already leaking non-stop from the tip. Kisuke was aware of this and reached between his berry’s legs to grab the erect member, stroking in time with his rough thrusts. Ichigo was so very close to coming all over the bed, but he needed more one thing until he could bust a load.

 

“K-knot! P-please Kisuke!” Ichigo sobbed, his fingers clawing at his bedsheets in desperation.

 

The shopkeeper moaned at the pleading tone, unable to deny his carrot top’s wish and buried himself to the hilt, knot popping into the tight entrance with minimal strain and filled the omega to the brim with his load. Ichigo let out a silent scream as the alpha’s cock hit his prostate once more and come coated his insides thoroughly, it too brushing against his bundle of nerves. The feeling of being knotted along with being filled with come from the man he loved brought the teen over the edge, his seed staining the bed underneath him in copious amounts as he tipped over the edge.

 

Kisuke groaned as Ichigo’s orgasm forced the already tight entrance to clamp down tighter on the older male, forcing another load of seed out of the shopkeeper. Feeling exhausted and knowing they were stuck together for awhile, the shopkeeper wrapped an arm around the other’s waist  and carefully lowered themselves down on the bed. Spooning the teen close, Kisuke buried his nose into Ichigo’s scent gland and just soaked in the post-sex haze that overcame him. Ichigo was content to just stay cuddled in the man’s arms, letting himself relax as his body gave way for exhaustion after having multiple orgasms.

 

“I better not become pregnant, you bastard,” Ichigo mumbled before falling asleep.

 

_ Oh fuck.  _ Kisuke thought.


End file.
